


Scattering of Stars

by KRiley



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Break Up, Drabble, Future Fic, Hurt No Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26481094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KRiley/pseuds/KRiley
Summary: They love each other still. It doesn't make the break up any less painful, but it ought to count for something.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Scattering of Stars

They love each other still. It doesn't make the break up any less painful, but it ought to count for something. Robbe is 22, Sander just about to turn 24. They've been together all these years and they're about to call it quits. The apartment they had moved into barely 2 years ago is uncharacteristically quiet. There was usually music coming from somewhere, or laughter, voices of friends that were over. Now it was just the two of them, Robbe meticulously packing away the last of his things in a weekend bag while Sander hid in the kitchen. Neither of them remembered exactly what had brought them here, at what felt like the end of all things. No one cheated. They didn't fight necessarily, didn't but heads. At least, no more than they always had, what with their differing opinions. It was just... a fade.

As if, in between their busy lives, they lost sight of each other. Who the other person was. And before they knew it, they weren't so much living together as past each other. One home late when the other got up early, out with separate friends, no texts at lunchtime let alone before falling asleep alone in a bed just to find the other dozing on the couch the next morning, never having bothered to kick off their shoes to make it to the bedroom. They'd grown together these past years, had managed the hardships that came with mental illness and trauma and life in general. Things ending like this, it surprised Robbe. Angered him too, almost. How could this thing, that had started with so much fireworks and had such an impact on who Robbe was as a person, end so... Quietly?

How dare the earth keep turning when Robbe felt like he was being ripped apart at the seams, whether he stayed or left.

How could the breaking of a heart go so unnoticed?

  
He'd been keeping tears at bay best he could, constantly threatening but never spilling. He had cried himself to sleep so often he was surprised he had any tears left at this point. Robbe takes one look around the bedroom. If he's forgotten something, he's leaving it. He couldn't do this again. He moves, slowly, footfalls quiet. Does he stop by the kitchen? Confront the person he'd considered the love of his life for so long with this final goodbye? Robbe couldn't imagine how. Was he really supposed to just stop caring about this boy he watched and loved through becoming a man? He closes the bedroom door, the click echoing painfully through the home. He makes it to the front door before he hears Sander behind him. He doesn't say anything, eyes red-rimmed, cheeks too hastily wiped to successfully hide the tear tracks there. Robbe hadn't heard him, but then Sander had always been a quiet crier. 

There's too much between them they could say, so they just stay quiet, looking at each other. 

They move at the same time, Robbe dropping his bag with a thud as they collide in an embrace. They clutch at each other, taking the other in. Robbe doesn't know how he is going to live without this, but he knows he has to learn. He can't keep being in this state of purgatory, not knowing what was what and where to go. It was time for change, even if it hurt. They slowly let go, keep eye contact as Robbe steps backwards, opens the door and grabs the bag with him. He doesn't turn around until he hears the door fall shut and Sander is removed from his sight with it. Robbe doesn't notice he’s started crying until the elevator buttons blur before him. 

Sander collapses against the door and sobs. Loud, wheezing sobs he is sure echo around the apartment. He couldn't bare to look up, be confronted with all the empty spots around the house where Robbe had removed himself from their life together, for good.

**Author's Note:**

> So there is more to this story! I just haven't written it, but i have a vague outline bouncing around the chaospit up there somewhere. Wanted this out for now, stay tuned for potential updates! 
> 
> tl;dr: relationships require work and commitment even if you're soulmates
> 
> edit: loll I dedicate this fic to hellweek cuz I managed to get it to 666 characters exactly without even noticing


End file.
